Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices display images by emitting light from a number of pixels. Each pixel of an OLED display includes an OLED. An OLED emits light having a wavelength which depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, OLEDs typically include organic materials in order to emit one of red, green, and blue colored light. OLED displays display images by mixing the different colors of light emitted from the OLEDs.
In a pixel circuit including an OLED, when a scan signal is turned-off, a kickback voltage is generated. When the kickback voltage occurs, a gate node of a driving transistor experiences an increased voltage fluctuation, leading to a stain (or striped pattern) being displayed.